The Man I Want to Be
by GreekEMTSlytherinSpriteFairy
Summary: Dave prays for help to get the girl. Does it help? Ro/JJ


AN: Ok so I was bored late last night and I wrote this. Now, I don't really know if it flows ok, so please let me know what you think of it. This is a new prompt from the Song Title Prompt forum I help manage, so go check that out if you have a chance! This is dedicated to my special guy because every time he hears this song he thinks of me so I have come to love this song. I love you baby.

Disclaimer: I don't own either the song or the tv show!

**~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/**

Prompt: The Man I Want to Be - Chris Young

**~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/**

_God, I'm down here on my knees_

_Cause it's the last place left to fall_

_Beggin' for another chance_

_If there's any chance at all_

_That you might still be listenin'_

_Lovin' and forgivin' guys like me_

_I've spent my whole life gettin' it all wrong_

_And I sure could use your help cause from now on_

**~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/**

David Rossi sat in his office watching JJ go from one desk to the next. He had messed up with all of his exes that he was afraid to ask her out for fear of rejection. He sent up a quick prayer to god asking for his help. He didn't want to lose JJ and he wanted to change himself so he could always be there for her.

"Please, I know I'm not the most religious person out there, but I'm begging you, if you are still listening to me please forgive me and help me. I need your help because you are the only person who is able to change me" he said. Dave was worried. Would god laugh in his face? Could he?

**~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/**

_I wanna be a good man_

_A 'do like I should' man_

_I wanna be the kind of man the mirror likes to see_

_I wanna be a strong man_

_And admit that I was wrong, man_

_God I'm asking you to come change me_

_To the man I wanna be_

**~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/**

"I want to be a better man. I want to be strong man and be her everything. I want to look in the mirror and like what I see. I want to be able to admit I was wrong and do everything I need to do without complaints. All I want is for your help to come change me." Dave chuckled. He was talking to himself, asking god for help to change himself. He was going to get himself laughed at.

**~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/**

_There's anyway for her and me to make another start_

_Could you see what you could do_

_To put some love back in her heart_

_Cuz' it going to take a miracle_

_After all I've done to really make her see_

**~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/**

"I mean it will be a miracle if she agrees when I ask her out. I'm not real popular with women given my background, but I want to work to change that. I've tried to get her to see how serious I am about her by ignoring women and treating her with respect, but she just doesn't seem to get it. I want to make her love again after that LaMontagne fellow broke her heart. Could you see what you could do to get me in with her?" he said. He froze. Was he seriously telling god everything and asking for help? HE looked around.

He was.

**~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/**

_That I wanna be a statement_

_I wanna be a great man_

_I wanna be the kind of man that she shes in her dreams_

_God, I wanna be your man_

_And I wanna be her man_

_God, I only hope she still believes_

_In the man I wanna be_

**~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/**

"I want to be like no other guy she's known. I want to stand out and be a great man. I want her to dream about me and not some silly actor. I want to be her man and only her man, but I don't know if she's given up hope yet or not. When I first asked her out she told me that she believed I could change. I don't know if it's possible for her to still believe, but I hope so. I want her to believe in the man I want to be." Dave continued on with his conversation, not paying any attention to the world around him. He didn't hear JJ enter the room.

**~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/**

_Well, I know this late at night that talk is cheap_

_Lord, don't give up on me_

**~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/**

"God please don't give up on me. I know I always pray and things don't go the way they are supposed to and I end up in the doghouse again, but this time I can't afford to screw up. I can't afford to lose her. I love her" he whispered. JJ let a single tear of happiness fall as she listened to him. She knew how much he cared just by what he was willing to do to try and win her heart over.

**~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/**

_I wanna be a givin' man_

_I wanna really start livin' man_

_God, I'm asking you to come change me_

_To the man I wanna be_

**~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/**

"I want to give her my heart, my home, my everything. I want to share everything with her if she'll let me. I just want to feel alive. She makes me feel that way. She makes me feel like I am actually capable of love and that I'm not so old. God, please, just please come change me into a man she can be proud of, a man that she could one day go 'that's my husband'. I want to be a different man. I want to change to the man I want to be" he said. As he opened his eyes he was startled by JJ's presence. "So, uh, how much of that did you hear?"

"Oh almost all of it" JJ replied. She kept a neutral mask on so he didn't see how much his words affected her. She loved him, but wasn't so quick to trust with his reputation. Dave nodded.

"Thought so" he replied sighing deeply and blushing slightly. He was embarrassed because he had just totally made a fool of himself. He wanted to find a nice hole and go crawl into it. JJ smiled as he suddenly became the bashful, quiet David Rossi instead of his usual arrogant, hot-headed Italian self. "Sorry" he muttered.

"Don't be" she replied. Dave's head snapped up to look her dead in the eye. He could see the twinkle of mischief and laughter in there. She wasn't angry at him. She walked closer and leaned in, kissing him firmly on the lips. "You are that man David Rossi. I love you."

"I love you too bella" Dave responded as he leaned in for another kiss. He didn't have a perfect track record, he wasn't perfect, but yet he was just right for her.

**~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/**

Ok so let me know your thoughts please! Thanks for reading!


End file.
